


Carry on

by urtin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Celebrities can do whatever they want, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, I forgot how to tag, I love making playlists, Loneliness, Lonely Victor, M/M, Victor POV, Victor loves all kinds of music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtin/pseuds/urtin
Summary: Whatever would happen, when he has a couple of precious minutes to himself, he turns on the player or the radio and listens. The sound drives him, fills him and he finds powers for another tough workout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello! I stopped watching anime some time ago, and then YOI happened. (I'm native Russian, I couldn't miss this.) So one day I decided to write a funny drabble about Victor’s shitty playlist, but ended up deep down in character study and drama. Timeline: ep 1-4 and second chapter is already in work. Victor’s inner thoughts and voices are in italics. Please, enjoy. (As always, I'm non-native, so tell me if you find any mistakes.)
> 
> Songs for this chapter (I have a whole playlist, but it's too early for this): [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpSq69IiFaU), [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blx7u7PVbZI), [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8), [4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUNCu8wdtRI)
> 
> .

***  
There isn’t enough time for anything. When you spend god knows how many hours a day on a skate rink and only take short breaks to get some food, you frequently forget to ask somebody’s name. Every time Victor saw someone he liked, he promises himself he’ll talk another time, after this training. The next time he remembers it, there isn’t anyone to talk to.

When he becomes sixteen, he starts to catch people’s stares on him: girls, women...boys. Every day he runs to the skate rink as if the devil himself pursues him. _Mom will be proud of me._ She gets him a poodle for his gold in Junior Grand Prix, and his daily jogging gets better. Next year he’s going to conquer Senior pedestal.

He finishes eleven classes in externship and doesn’t come to the graduating party, spending half the night practicing on the skating rink. Yakov scolds him for neglecting sleep, but it doesn’t come as angry as usual.

His mother – always strict and demanding – enrolls him into professional choreographic school and his days are quickly passing by in learning and even more exhausting workouts. On his days off he accompanies his mother when she wants to visit the theatre.

He can’t recall people’s names, dates and movies he’s seen. He couldn’t even find the time to learn English decently, but he quickly catches song lyrics. His only resting outlet is summer music festivals. He hides himself in the crowd. People don’t care for him, don’t look for him and never ask his name. He feels free and safe with music around him.

Whatever would happen, when he has a couple of precious minutes to himself, he turns on the player or the radio and listens. The sound drives him, fills him and he finds powers for another tough workout.

Every week, he sacrifices a few hours of sleep to add a couple new songs to his playlist. He mixes rock and romances, finds lots of music communities through the internet and downloads archives if he liked one song from the album.

But no matter how little time he actually had for himself or even for meeting new people, there was one thing that was always with him: on the rink and outside of it. Times changed: his mothers’ hair went completely grey, Yakov got balder and divorced with his wife; Yura Plisetsky came from Moscow and started to learn in their little group of skaters; Victor made out with an older boy in a locker after this first gold in a Senior group; he slept with some girl after taking silver on another competition – a nice way to pity a guy. Several years later, when he turns twenty one and he can finally buy himself alcohol whenever he travels, he gets so drunk that he misses the training for the first time. Yakov doesn’t cut him any slack.

He spends next years taking part in another competition in Europe and after taking yet another silver, he rebels and goes partying for two days: spends a couple of hundreds on champagne, thousands on escort and loses his phone with all his music.

Newspapers are taking him apart: someone gets photos of him kissing young aspiring actress and speculate if he's having affair, others swear seeing him coming out of gay club the next day. Fans are thrilled, Yakov is outraged and his mother is disappointed. Though with the help of Yakov’s friends, the matter is closed, together with mommy, dear they take away his credit card. But Victor always gets anything he wants from anyone he asks: he lives with one of the girls for a month, until his mother with threats and scandal makes him move back.

From that day, he starts to save money for renting his own condo. Victor comes to Yakov again and asks, prays him for help. The old coach still grumbles, but soon he gives up and finds him a nice flat not far from their training base. He takes Makkachin to his new home.

His twenty fifth birthday he spends with Yakov, while his mother gets into the hospital, after having mental breakdown, preparing her next charity party. Victor knows how she likes these parties, how she likes to present him as a trophy and he tries to run away every year. He can’t think of anything better than another workout on a skating rink. Mother is discharged two days later with recommendations to rest and visit some sea resort to calm the nerves.

With this comes sudden realization that he's out of time. He spends evenings for making accounts in every social network he can think of, signs a couple of advertising contracts, pesters Yakov about possible interviews and watching his competitors, trying to learn their names and faces.

He charms journalists, jokes and never answers on their questions directly. He has a hard time, learning how to lure them into conversation, blind them with science and leave them with cunning smile. Everybody loves him like before. They will forgive him anything. Everyone will forgive him anything, except his mother.

***

Another Grand Prix conquered by the Russian national team: Victor takes his usual gold, lucky Plisetsky takes his last junior gold, and Victor thinks to himself _he could’ve performed better, if he’d just listen to me, but no. These days he barely listens to anyone, including Yakov and his grandfather._ Mother doesn’t answer his calls. Later she will tell him she was out busy.

They’re on their way outside the Sochi Ice Castle, but there’s something in the corner of his eyes: an unusually sad boy. Probably too shy to ask for an autograph. So Victor decides to deal with it as quick as possible and suggests the boy a photo together. But he turns his back to Victor and retreats. Nobody has ever turned his back on him.

Later, on a mandatory after-party he notices the same boy right before the bar – _a colleague, then._ But there are so many people, that he loses him for a moment, gets distracted with everyone congratulating him and Plisetsky. Mila jokes on his younger teammate, but gives Yura a sip of champagne, when Yakov doesn’t notice and Victor pretends he’s talking to a german skater.

Yakov has left an hour ago, so as other coaches, and young skaters can do whatever they please. It’s over midnight, when he hears shouting and loud clanking: bottles and plates are flying on the floor, tablecloth is ruined. In a blink of an eye, nobody looks at Victor: everyone’s attention has caught bedraggled japanese, who’s shouting something at a waiter. Christopher, who’s looking up on him since he was fourteen, gets a phone to take a photo of a guy who’s drinking damn Brut straight from the bottle. Some drunkard just stole his admirers.

Next moment, he steals Victor himself. _Oh, he’s getting naked._ This party can actually be fun.

Victor misses the moment, when Chris has already got naked too and climbed on the stripping pole with japanese boy and they start… whatever this is, Victor won’t sleep tonight – there are some things about Christopher he’d prefer to forget about. _On the other hand, someday it may come in handy._ But the fun quickly ends: Chris gets tired rather quickly. Some people take the boy off the pole, try to make him dress again and Victor is bored again. There’s no enough memory in his phone, so he sacrifices a few videos of his dog to make more photos of the boy how hanging on the pole. _Damn, how does he manage to hold himself and Chris? Incredible endurance, amazing fitness._

Victor finds Mila and Yura, italian twins join them and he’s wondering about where to get some food. At least the food here is nice. Some girls from before come back giggling and start a loud chat about _someone’s fantastic stretching._ He decides to scold Plisetsky about his messy step sequence – _he shouldn’t be so proud of himself_ – a bit more, but the boy is already gone in a whim: _oh, why does he shout at a drunk man?_ This won’t end good.

Plisetsky vs. Drunk Japanese, _how thrilling! Yakov is going to kill him. I need my phone now!_ The dance-battle doesn’t last too long either, and japanese wins it gloriously. How much, exactly did he drink before that bottle of awful Brut?

The answer finds Victor right away. Drunk, flushed guy crushes him in a bear hug and looks at him with his dark glistening eyes – Victor is stunned, telephone has fallen on the floor. The boy holds at him so tightly, but his hands are trembling, and for the first time in his life Victor is scared, doesn’t know what to do: he only manages to catch a slipping boy and barely manages to hear a request about being a coach. _To be a coach? And did he just ask me to dance?_

_It’s a challenge then! No one have ever challenged me face to face. You’ve got balls, boy._

Victor barely drinks the remained night; he’s mesmerised and he forgets to count the hours. The guy looks quite weak, until he takes the lead and puts his hands on Victor’s waist. From there, they are roaming from his back to his hips and Victor doesn’t mind – he plays along and holds on the guy’s shoulders and lets his head fall back. Following the lead he dances, dances and then dances some more until they both are out of breath and Victor’s legs are killing him – that guy won, the drunkard just won. Victor spends five minutes, trying to regain his breath, and by the time he’s ready to admit his defeat, the boy is long gone.

In the morning, airport lounge greets him with Frank Sinatra in dynamics and Victor can’t shake off the song for another two hours, singing it in while checking the latest news. _But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well, that I've got you under my skin._ Boarding on a plane home, he realises he forgot to ask the boy’s name. Probably Christopher can help him later.

Back at home, he sleeps for eighteen hours straight and wakes up only because Makkachin is howling in the kitchen.

Russian Nationals are coming and Yakov encourages Victor to refine his choreography: between classes and interviews he barely has time and powers to walk with Makkachin. Then insomnia comes back and he trains twice as faster and longer as before, sometimes even neglecting breakfast or supper. Victor feels lighter and faster.

Christopher doesn’t want to give him the boy’s name and photos from the party. Instead, he challenges him to win the World Cup. Victor spends half and hour Googling everything about recent Grand Prix: he finds name – Katsuki Yuuri, and five sentences on Wikipedia about him. He remembers the boy telling him about hot springs his parents own, but he can’t find anything useful. He accepts the challenge.

In the summer he gets an invitation from one of his acquaintances to spend a week in Cannes. These days the coast is full of movie stars, so nobody even notices Victor. At first he tries visiting clubs to take the longing off, but nobody catches his eye and music doesn’t dull out the nagging feeling _you have to work, you still don’t have a theme for the next season._ He spends another couple days in a hotel with private beach. His playlist grows with classical pieces and operas, he decides to use an aria as a main theme for his free skate and after finding something, resembling the inspiration, he flies off home with same old yearning, tugging in his heart.

***

On the next ISU World Championship Victor gets another gold, barely overcoming his competitors. He’s tired, his legs are burning, but he keeps his head up and smiles to the cameras so brightly that he’s sure almost heard someone’s screeching teeth. He just loves to be hated. It’s almost like they all are truly in love.

Chris was always a good and strong rival, but the other one – canadian – surely needs to learn his place. Still, he won the bet and Christopher sends him a bunch of photos with Yuuri and address of Katsuki Yuu-topia. Victor doesn’t ask where did he get it, but gets frustrated anyway.

This is everything he dreamed of and even more. He still gets away with everything and can tease his opponents – they won’t get angry. Nobody would, he’s a charmer. Only the journalists are eating him alive again. _What’s now? What’s now? What’s now?_

He’s so desperate and sleeps so little that during his usual workout pulls the calf, nearly rips the muscle and the doctor forbids him using the leg for two whole weeks. Everything is wrong – pain in the leg bring nothing but the irritation and anger, the time doesn’t wait for no one and Victor can’t grasp it, can’t stop it. Yakov says to have a rest and his mother just comments on his clumsiness. During these days he spends money on new music in iTunes, goes through his old performances and eagerly searches anything on Yuuri Katsuki – there isn’t much. He almost loses count of days and gets bored even with Yurа and Mila visiting him a couple of times.

Then he sees this boy – Yuuri Katsuki, a bit overweight – flawlessly skating his program and there’s only one question on his mind: where was he all this time? _Where have you been for half a year?_ He still has photos of him on the stripping pole, but this pale sad face barely reminds him that man he saw on the party.

Sometimes, winter doesn’t end in Saint-Petersburg even in april, and countless gray days merged into one, so he decides to take a vacation. _This is it, right?_

He doesn’t think twice, he tells Yakov he’s leaving as soon as the vet finishes preparing documents for the dog. Tired and irritated Yakov shows up at his flat, shouts at him, but doesn’t stop him from leaving. Victor listens to everything he has to say, smiles and waves a hand at him.

Aeroflot delays the flight for two hours due to heavy snowing and Victor spends this time trying to make a decent speech for his first meeting with Yuuri face to face. Chris keeps sending him videos from last year’s Grand Prix after-party. Needless to say, it doesn’t help. But he saves every one last of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AFbwETwdaU), [6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5AGPpc0wE4), [7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sv4WKP-q9k)
> 
>  
> 
> [Russian songs with adaptation on english](http://pastebin.com/NafdwULh)

Don’t get him wrong: he knows how bothersome can be intrusive attention, he doesn’t want to seem creepy, but Yuuri doesn’t even try to make friends with his supposed coach. Although, maybe, he shouldn’t have been introducing himself naked, but it’s only fair because Yuuri did almost the same. And after the party, he manages to keep this look of a deer in the headlights: he jumps every time Victor touches him even slightly and doesn’t look happy at all. _I’m here for you, as you asked me to he wants to shout. Am I embarrass you so much?_

So Victor resolves the problem by observing others: he seems okay with women touching him. Victor doesn’t stop pushing: _do you have a girl, Yuuri? Have you ever had a girl? Have you ever?..._ But Yuuri runs from him again. _Okay, too shy then. I will know everything even if it’s not from you_ – he decides, and changes the tactic again. It’s always a good decision to bond with family and friends. Later Yuko tells him Yuuri comes to the Hasetsu Ice Castle whenever he feels down, for the first time, Victor feels he’s getting closer to him step by step. 

Said boy still jumps away every time Victor puts a hand on his shoulder and doesn’t let him enter to his room, only opening his door for Makkachin. Since when his dog is better than him? 

Victor haven’t had such long vacation for some time and at first he’s basking in freedom. Two days later, he gets bored, so he starts to accompany Yuuri to his morning routines. Since he’s on a holiday, his alarm is set so he gets extra hour to sleep. But quite frequently Makkachin wakes him up in the middle of the night and whines at the door. Victor lets him out, then goes back to the corridor – the dog starts scratching at Yuuri’s door. 

Traitor. Still, Victor quietly opens the door for a dog and closes it as soon as Makkachin is inside. Yuuri didn’t let him in and as much as he wants, he won’t push further. Especially in an ungodly hour in the morning. 

Nowadays he has plenty of time to spend long evenings drinking warm sake that softly clouds his mind and to hum his favorite songs. Here, among people who doesn’t understand a word in Russian, he feels like a magician casting a spell. 

He makes a bunch of playlists: for jogging, for skating, for reading and for his newly acquired pupil. Victor collects his most favorite songs and waits for the right time to show them to Yuuri. He wants to know everything: who’s his favorite singer, what movies he likes and can he swim? 

Some nights he listens carefully to the noises outside the room: rare cars, distant trains, quiet talks of guests. He’s repeating words carefully, rolling them on the tongue, asks Mari to translate phrases and decides he needs to learn Japanese. He installs several apps on the phone and plays ‘guess the character’ with hiragana. In the evenings he frequently visits Minako’s bar: she teaches him to speak and spills the most interesting gossip about Yuuri. 

Walls are quite thin in Katsuki house, and Victor’s room right next to Yuuri’s, so he uses it as much as he can. Sometimes he hears music from the boy’s room, so he decides to play along and turns on songs on Russian just to tease him. Even if he’s listening, Yuuri never mentions it in the morning. 

They never talk about it. Yet, one evening Victor hears strange familiar melody, but the lyrics on japanese and only halfway to the end, he realises this is a cover of Radiohead’s Creep. He always considered this song too sad even for a bad day, but somehow beautiful female voice captivates him and he tries so define words one from another. Since that night, they turn the music on one after another.  
  
***  
  


Then Plisetsky comes and destroys all his plans and comforting routine with Yuuri. Who even let him out of the country? Therefore, the music on his phone comes in handy – Victor gladly stoles from him some tracks and adds them to his iTunes Library. 

Sometimes Victor feels so excited, he forgets to keep his hands to himself, like he planned to. Surely Yuuri is still very shy around him, but every day since Victor allowed him on the skating rink, he opens up more and more. Cold and unforgiving ice changes Yuuri's posture and character, his hands are like the wings and only his gaze shows everything he's thinking about. It shows how hard he tries to hide everything on the inside and how much it affects his skating. He fails his jumps, he gets sidetracked and skates backwards for hours. 

Victor doesn't like it. Besides, teasing Yuuri is fun and he should’ve get used to it already. Day by day, he responds to his touches better and better, he lets him stay closer and only sighs on his teasing – doesn't blush so often as first two weeks. 

Because Yura stays next door to Victor, he can't turn on music for Yuuri at night, so he changes the tactic and starts humming songs along every other evening when three of them have dinner every evening. A couple jars of sake relaxes him and helps to sleep better. Sometimes he drinks too much, starts singing and messes up with lyrics – for this he gets annoyed fuzzing from Yura. He enjoys every minute: especially, Yuuri’s careful gazes, when he thinks Victor doesn’t see him looking. And it’s always Yuuri, who helps him to get to his room, when he drinks too much. 

Victor keeps drinking and humming along one of his favorite songs. Today Yuuri is very tired after their recent excausting practice, and he struggles to keep his eyes open. So Victor moves closer under Yurio’s judging look and sits, so his knees touch Yuuri’s legs. He crawls close to his ear and calls: 

“Yu~uri.” 

Poor guy who dozed off for a minute jumps and smacks his knees on the table, plates and a bottle of sake clanks, but don’t fall, because Yurio catches them and curses. Victor grabs Yuuri by the waist instead and clutches to him. Yuuri, who didn’t expect the assault, meeks and freezes. Victor laughs, puts his cheek on his shoulder and releases him from his crushing hug. 

“V-Vik...” Yuuri relaxes a bit, sags to Victor, who continues humming. Yuuri tries to catch any familiar words, but Victor sings on Russian again, so he just listens, trying to catch Victor’s mood. Eventually, he gets too curious, but somehow still shy to pester Victor with questions, so he tries Yuri. 

“Yurio, what is this song about?” 

“What?” 

“The song that Victor hums the whole evening.” 

“Just some old stupid shit.” 

So he’d rather ask Yurio and get scolded, than ask me? Victor is hurt, Yurio is angrier than usual and it seems like he wants to voice his opinion about Victor. He switches on Russian: whatever Yurio has on his mind, it’s not a pleasant talk to Yuuri. 

“Ну что?” Victor sighs, still holding onto Yuuri.  
“What?”  


“Ты, блин, реально ему серенады поешь? Он же не понял ни хрена.”  
“Are you even real with these serenades? He doesn’t understand shit.”  


“А тебе какое дело? Детям пора спать.”  
“Why do you care? It’s past children bedtime.”

He never sang serenades to anyone, but Yuuri looks so happy and feels so warm, that it’s hard to deny himself in this little weakness. He only hopes Yuuri likes his voice. Victor starts from the chorus, because he doesn’t remember the beginning. He always liked this song, it’s warm and gentle – perfect for cheering up someone you like. 

Гори, гори ясно. Чтобы светило и не погасло.  
Burn, burn brightly. Illuminate and don’t falter  


Yuri’s breath hitches, he lifts his head from Victor’s shoulder and look right into his eyes, but stays silent. Look at me, look at me like you’ve watched me that night. I understand if you’re shy now. I will wait as much as you need. Victor pinches his cheek, smiles at him and continues: 

Ты гори без гари, и не важно если вокруг темнеет  
Burn without cinders, and don’t go out if there’s darkness around  


С тобою мы в паре, а значит наш свет сильнее  
We’re together, in pair. That means out light burns brighter  


Yuuri is still staring, like he’s enchanted. He wants to ask, but Victor doesn’t give him the chance. He curls around Yuuri’s middle again, wraps his hands around the boy. The buzz in his head is too loud – he drank too much, and he flops his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. He breathes heavily, Yuuri shifts and Victor hardly registers what happens after. 

In the morning, he wakes up in his room. He knows it’s Yuuri, who tugs him a blanket, when he falls asleep. He knows he’ll turn on a side just to find a glass of water nearby.  
  
***  
  


The tournament between two Yuris seems an amazing idea. That is, until his boy finds inspiration in food. Victor doesn’t know should he laugh or cry. Probably, both. _Something is seriously wrong with this one._ Plisetsky starts calling Yuuri Katsudon and doesn’t stop laughing at Victor. Of course he remembers that night, they both lost in dance-battle to a drunk. But in vino veritas, so Victor expects to find the truth in Minako’s bar. 

In the morning he oversleeps for the first time, his head is killing him. When he manages to get to Hasetsu castle, Yura and Yuuri are working on jumps. _God help me, I hate children who don’t listen to me._ Victor gets a revenge later, when Yuri struggles to find his agape. Surely, in temple would reach the divinity and will learn to behave at least for a day.  
  
***  
  


The day of the event comes too fast to their liking. 

Plisetsky didn't learn a single thing which Victor tried so hard to put into his small head. His techniques are flawless, but his face ruins it all: _I see you through, I see all your jealousy and frustration - it's not love you're showing, it's Stockholm syndrome. Am I that bad at teaching? Did I fail both of you?_

For some wild moment he thinks he should've make Yuuri drink something, maybe then he would've braver than Victor sees him now. Yuuri is trembling, and doesn't react when Victor calls him for the first time. Then he lifts his eyes off the floor and there's this shaken look again – as if he didn't expect to see Victor. 

"Yuuri. It’s your turn." 

And there it goes again – the speech about the tastiest katsudon, but Victor rolls with it. At this point, he’ll roll with anything what Yuuri has to offer, because right here and right now – the only chance he has to prove himself. 

Victor didn't expect the hug, it's so brave of Yuuri - to interact the touching by himself. He puts his hands on Yuuri's back and whispers "Of course, I love katsudon". _And I like you the most. With all your quirks and sexual fantasies about food._ The announcer calls Yuuri on ice, and Victor lets him go. 

With the start of the music, the atmosphere on the rink drastically changes. These are not the moves I taught him. _Where did this sensuality come from? What’s with this grace?_ Victor can't take his eyes off, he feels as if air was sucked out of his lungs, but then sloppy quadruple Salchow puts him down on Earth, and the charm lets him free for another half a minute. He carefully watches the blades sliding across the ice. 

Then he’s fighting to regain his attention back again, he even doesn't hear the music for a moment. All he can remember – that concert a couple years ago in Moscow he attended three days after New Year. He ran off from another of his mother’s party just for this band. The whole concert was pretty intense, but one particular song had remained him shaken and awed. He _craved for closeness_ and searched through the crowd – maybe someone would catch his gaze. But nobody looked back at him. He got lost in the crowd once and couldn’t break out from the shadows since then. 

Взлетаю к облакам, иду ко дну. Я не отдам тебя никому.  
Up to the clouds, down to the bottom. I will give you to no one.  


Victor doesn’t hear the music around, because the chanting in his head overtakes everything. _This is it, this is it, this is what I came for. I will not give this to anyone, I won’t let anyone touch him._ Victor tries to catch Yuuri’s gaze from the distance; his moves are flawless, he’s skating just in time with music and seems like he’s absolutely lost in it. Victor is full with proudness: he didn’t make a mistake coming here in a whim of a moment. 

When Yuuri finishes, he looks right at him expectantly, and Victor is ready to run out on an ice without skates. Still, he’s a coach now, so his behaviour shouldn’t go beyond decency. He reaches his hands to Yuuri, calls him and Yuuri _why so cute_ smiles, opens up and rushes into his arms. Victor has to remind himself why he’s here and although Yuuri handled the presentation flawlessly, there are a lot of things he still has to learn. Victor is here for him, he’s here to teach. 

“That was the tastiest katsudon I’ve ever seen! Wonderful! But can I say something?” 

“Sure!” _So eager._

“What was with your triple axel out of the spread eagle? That was the worst attempt so far. I know you had Yurio teach you the quad Salchow in secret, but what was that?” 

The flame in Yuuri’s gaze goes out, his smile trembles a bit, but he stays put and nods. 

The crowd is still roaring around them, but now Yuuri looks only on Victor, he listens carefully and it’s only after ten more minutes, when Yuuko comes from behind and says that Yurio went to the airport. _Still haven’t learn to lose._

They are together on a pedestal. Yuuri still trembles, stumbles on words and Victor puts a hand on his shoulder as if to steady him. _I’m right behind you, don’t be scared._ And it seems like working, because his pupil finally finds the words and makes a nice speech on his next season. Crowd is roaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I want to comment on names and transliterations: in Russian, Japanese Yuri and Russian Yuri - are two different names. So for Victor, for example, isn't hard to differentiate two Yuris between them.  
> Yuri Plisetsky is a full ver. of Russian name Yura.  
> Yuri/Yūri (Кatsuki) Юри – will be just Yuri – it doesn't have full ver. ‘ū’ is just a long vowel.  
> Yuri (Рlisetsky) Юрий – (Yura) Юра/Юрка – Russian ‘ю’ is a short vowel.  
> The problem only exists in English (and Japanese), unfortunately. And for the sake of unification I chose to call Plisetsky as ‘Yura’/Yurio and Katsuki as ‘Yuuri’. (Also tagging is easier this way.)


End file.
